Palm Beach County Aquarium
This is a new aquarium that should be twice as big as the Georgia Aquarium, making it the largest public aquarium in the world, at 850,000 square feet. It should be located within Downtown West Palm Beach replacing where the original public library used to be located. It should have eight sections: Florida Bay, Rivers of the World, Wonders of the Amazon, Cold Water Expedition, Reef Quest, Tropical Coasts and Islands, Marine Mammal Experience & Stadium, and the largest, Ocean Rhythms, with a 150-foot-long tunnel and the world's largest viewing window. Exhibits Florida Bay *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Red Drum *Florida Pompano *Permit *Horse-Eyed Jack *Tarpon *Southern Sheepshead *Black Sea Bass *Mangrove Snapper *Hardhead Catfish *Red Lionfish *Nurse Shark *Bonnethead Shark *Cownose Stingray *Southern Stingray *Blue Crab *Tricolor Hermit Crab *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Horseshoe Crab *Purple Sea Urchin *Slate Pencil Sea Urchin *Florida Sea Cucumber *Upside-Down Jellyfish Rivers of the World Indoor Exhibits *African Cichlid *Humphead Cichlid *American Bullfrog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Green Tree Frog *Alligator Gar *Longnose Gar *Paddlefish *Channel Catfish *Blue Catfish *Lake Sturgeon *Black Crappie *Freshwater Drum *Bowfin *Largemouth Bass *Bluegill *Redbreast Sunfish *American Alligator *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Gopher Tortoise *Florida Softshell Turtle *Eastern Diamondback Terrapin *Painted Turtle *Cottonmouth *Southern Copperhead *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Indigo Snake *Yellow Rat Snake *Corn Snake *Asian Arowana *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Banded Archerfish *Mudskipper *Fiddler Crab *Congo Pufferfish *Goliath Tigerfish *Pixie Frog *Gulf Saratoga *Barramundi *Freshwater Whipray *Australian Shovelnose Catfish *Seven Spot Archerfish *Australian Lungfish *Pig-Nosed Turtle Outdoor Exhibits *American Beaver *Nile Hippopotamus *Gharial *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter Wonders of the Amazon *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Death's Head Cockroach *Leafcutter Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug *Amazonian Giant Centipede *Neon Tetra *Axolotl *Knight Anole *Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Matamata Turtle *Arrau River Turtle *Green Anaconda *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Vampire Bat *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Giant Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecillian *Tambaqui *Arapaima *Silver Arowana *Redfin Prochilodus *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Common Plecostomus *Midas Cichlid *Butterfly Peacock Cichlid *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Discus *Occelate River Stingray *Red Piranha *Electric Eel *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Blue-&-Gold Macaw Cold Water Expedition *Beluga Whale *Polar Bear *Harbor Seal *Pacific Walrus *Southern Sea Otter *King Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *Atlantic Puffin *Common Murre *Leopard Shark *Bat Ray *Garibaldi *Californian Moray Eel *Purple Sea Urchin *Bat Star *Painted Greenling *Swellshark *Rainbow Sea Star *Fish-Eating Sea Anemone *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Giant Isopod *Chambered Nautilus *Japanese Spider Crab *Longspine Snipefsh *Tasmanian King Crab *American Lobster *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Wolf Eel *Quillback Rockfish *Green Sea Anemone *Kelp Greenling *Black Rockfish *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sea Star Reef Quest *Common Octopus *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Green Moray Eel *Great Barracuda *Red Lionfish *Weedy Scopionfish *Estuarine Stonefish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Moon Jellyfish *Long-Snouted Seahorse *Potbellied Seahorse *Lined Seahorse *Pacific Seahorse *Striped Shrimpfish *Chocolate Chip Sea Star *Red-Knobbed Sea Star *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark *Epaulette Shark *Coral Cat Shark *Spotted Garden Eel *Crown of Thorns Sea Star *Giant Clam *Spotfin Porcupinefish *Blue Tang *Ornate Wobbegong *Blue Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Green Sea Turtle *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Moorish Idol *Foxface Rabbitfish *Royal Gramma *Dogface Pufferfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longhorn Clownfish *Pink Skunk Clownfish *Bird Wrasse *Laced Moray Eel *Powder Blue Tang *Copperband Butterflyfish *Threadfin Snapper *Clown Triggerfish *Short-Nosed Unicornfish *Moon Wrasse *Banggai Cardinalfish *Threadfin Lookdown *Bicolor Parrotfish *Hogfish *Queen Triggerfish Tropical Coasts & Islands Indoor Exhibits *Madagascar Giant Day Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Fiji Banded Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Panther Chameleon *Banded Sea Krait *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Coconut Crab Outdoor Exhibits *Commerson's Dolphin *Hawaiian Monk Seal *Little Penguin *Cuban Crocodile Category:Aquariums Category:Zoos